Vietnam
Vietnam is an epic war thriller film directed by Christopher Nolan and written by my friend Warren Byrne. Rated 16 for strong bloody violence, strong language and hard drug use. Runtime: 2 hrs 42 mins ( 160 mins ) Plot: In 2007, retired war veteran Sam Taylor is thinking in his back yard, as his wife Elena is preparing for a family gathering. He then flashes back to 1956, where he fought in the Vietnam War and was a member of Colonel Fillion's squad, which consisted of: Captain Rex, Lieutenant Fisher, Cole Doyle, Private Shepard, Pilot Hawks, Corporal Phoenix, Sergeant Reynolds, Major Mason & Sergeant Riggs. They then prepare to fight the Vietnamese. Fillion's squad then engage in an epic gunfight with the Vietnamese. Rex is being ambushed by the Vietnamese. Fillion goes to rescue him. Fillion's crew attacks a Vietnamese base while Fisher sends Riggs, Shepard & Sam on a mission to find a Vietnamese soldier named Lieutenant An Dung and to find the Intel. Sam, Riggs & Shepard contact Fillion to let them know they have reached the targets base. Shepard enters the base alone, while Sam & Riggs cover him. Shepard finds An Dung and tortures him to find out where the base is. An Dung is then killed by Sam and the base explodes. Sam, Riggs & Shepard are then captured by American soldiers and are taken to a espoused US army camp run by Base Commander Captain Isaac. Isaac contacts Fisher & Riggs explains what happened. Isaac then forms an alliance with the 3 soldiers and gets Shepard, Sam & Riggs on a helicopter back to their base. On the ride back, an injured soldier tells them about his horrific injuries and breaks the fourth wall, telling the audience that they're all fictional characters. Sam, Shepard & Riggs then skydive out of the plane to arrive at the base. They then reunite with Fisher. The next day, Sam is treated by 2 nurses and goes to join Riggs, Fisher, Shepard & Fillion. Fillion then reveals that he betted on the 3 soldier's lives and an argument breaks out between him & Riggs. While waiting for their next assignment, Sam discovers that Riggs wet himself and is drunk & sees Shepard doing drugs. They are then attacked by the Vietnamese and an epic gunfight, battle & chase ensues. Privates Gordan, Miller & Ramirez captures the Vietnamese General and he is led away. Sam is congratulated by General Fowler and his squad for his bravery and gets promoted to Specialist. In 1982, Sam visits President Ronald Reagan, who is shocked to find out that the war is over and they do drugs together. In the present day, Sam shows his son and grandson a stone wall, which has the names of all the soldiers who was killed in battle. Cast: Ryan Reynolds as Sam Taylor ( Young ) Harrison Ford as Sam Taylor ( Old ) Jeff Bridges as Col. Fillion Mark Wahlberg as Lt. Fisher Ed Harris as Shepard Ryan Gosling as Sgt. Riggs Robert Downey Jr. as Cap. Rex Chris Pine as Cole Doyle Tom Hardy as Hawks Josh Brolin as Cop. Phoenix Chris Pratt as Maj. Mason Andrew Garfield as Sgt. Reynolds Julianne Moore as Elena Taylor Christian Bale plays Base Com. Cap. Isaac, Willem Dafoe plays Gen. Fowler, Sam Rockwell plays Priv. Gordan, Dylan O'Brien plays Priv. Miller & Diego Luna plays Priv. Ramierz. Reception: Vietnam received critical acclaim and was a box office success. It got 96% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: Warner Bros. Pictures ( International ) / Paramount Pictures / ( USA ) / Legendary Pictures / Syncopy ( Variation ): the logos are in their 1960's versions.